


Escisión voluntaria

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [60]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gender or Sex Swap, Making Up, Movie Night, Movie Reference, Moving, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Break Up, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 52] Incluso si es separar al uno del otro, es preferible cortar de raíz que cargar con la fatalidad.





	Escisión voluntaria

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, el angst... Viejo amigo.

**Escisión voluntaria**

 

De la pizza que pidieron a domicilio para comer con Georgie antes de su partida no comió nadie una vez que la bajista cruzó la verja de entrada y su automóvil se perdió raudo en la distancia.

Bill la maldijo por espacio de veinte minutos ininterrumpidos, repitiendo una y otra vez que eso no se iba a quedar así, que la demandaría, que se las cobraría con creces, que pronto se enteraría de quién era Bill Kaulitz y el poder que ese nombre encerraba, y otros tantos juramentos similares, pero cuando se hizo patente que Gustav le iba a plantar un puñetazo en su perfecta nariz respingada si no se callaba de una jodida vez, Tom intervino y mandó silenciar a su gemelo con un argumento contundente y que no admitía réplicas.

—¡Basta ya! Es un rayón por Dios santo, se quita con pintura, y dicha sea la verdad, te lo mereces. Ahí lo tienes: Hasta yo pienso que te lo has ganado a pulso.

—¡Pero ella-…!

—Georgie estaba harta de seguirte soportando a ti y a tus estupideces, así que vete con cuidado o la próxima vez te va a marcar la cara con esas llaves.

—Ugh… —Gruñó Bill, que había recogido ese manojo de llaves y en un acto de frustración las había lanzado al jardín como si con ello pudiera alejar el recuerdo de Georgie marcando su precioso vehículo con una obscena palabrota. No había funcionado, por supuesto, porque si cerraba los ojos instantáneamente aparecía su figura tallando el trabajo de pintura hasta terminar y él no podía cambiar los hechos.

—Te has pasado, Bill —continuó Tom con sus recriminaciones, y Gustav se retrajo en su propio mundo interno al dejar de percibir estímulos externos y sumirse en un mutis.

Por encima de todo, Gustav sentía una tristeza inefable que se fundía con sus huesos, músculos y tendones hasta convertirle las extremidades en piezas de pesado mármol. Quería llorar, pero según comprobó, no tenía humedad suficiente para ello. También la nuca se le puso rígida, y un dolor por tensión se le instauró en la frente como un cinturón apretado un espacio de más.

Sin importar cuánto se hubiera preparado mentalmente para ese momento, una vez que éste había llegado, Gustav descubrió cuán difícil era no montarse en alguno de los automóviles de la entrada e ir en pos de ella. Abrazarla, arrodillarse, suplicar, ya fuera porque volviera o porque le permitiera acompañarla, pero Gustav la conocía bastante mejor de lo que ella era consciente, y la respuesta breve sería un rotundo no permanecería inamovible hasta que su dueña decidiera por su cuenta que ya era suficiente.

Faltaba tanto para diciembre y para el próximo contrato que Gustav se estremeció de siquiera pensar en el transcurso de todos meses que ahora le parecían interminables. Sus propias palabras cuando le dijo a Georgie que el tiempo transcurriría rápido volvieron a su memoria para burlarse de él, y entonces admitió que había hablado sólo por hablar, porque por entonces no había tenido conocimiento real de lo que ese tiempo significaba, y ahora aquello volvía para morderle el trasero y hacerle pagar.

—¡No me importa! —Gritó Bill más alto que nunca y eso sacó a Gustav de su estupor—. No me voy a disculpar con ella y es final. No lo voy a hacer, y no me pueden obligar.

Y en una salida dramática que en otro momento les habría resultado graciosa, Bill cogió las llaves de su automóvil y salió de la casa con intención de perderse en la ciudad y no volver por un par de horas… Pero volvió al cabo de unos segundos, y refunfuñando entre dientes “Puta, si serás puta” intercambió su huida por reclusión en su habitación.

El portazo con el que se aisló del mundo fue su declaración de guerra.

 

La ausencia de Georgie se hizo notar desde el primer momento en dos vertientes distintas.

La primaria, sin lugar a dudas, por la falta de su persona bajo el mismo techo que ellos, y que se manifestó en una voz menos en la casa, en fracciones, 1/4 de voz menos que las que había antes, pero 1/4 que se hacía notar. También en el vacío de su habitación, uno que Gustav comprobó demasiado lacerante para soportar, y que le hizo cerrar la puerta con llave para no tener que contemplar el vacío de sus pisos limpios y la ventana sin cortinas cada vez que pasaba rumbo a su propia recámara. Y claro, sin pasar por alto que luego de más de una década juntos su dinámica de grupo se había convertido en parte de su existencia, y la retirada de Georgie los había convertido en una sombra de ellos mismos.

La otra manera en que Georgie hizo falta en sus vidas fue la secundaria, la material, la práctica, en la que los sentimientos no intervenían, y que se manifestó en forma de inconvenientes. Empezando sin más por el vacío patente en cada rincón de la casa, y no en términos intangibles como lo era su esencia o personalidad, sino en la falta de un juego de sala, un televisor en el cual enchufar el PlayStation; en la cocina sin licuadora, o en los anaqueles sin vajilla. Georgie se marchó con lo que era suyo por derecho, y atrás dejó a tres hombres adultos que habían dependido de ella como madre y que no tenían ni una cafetera porque jamás se les había pasado por la cabeza comprar una en lugar de sólo utilizar la que se encontraba ahí desde siempre incluso si no era suya.

—Ah, esto me hace sentir como un chiquillo —admitió Tom al tercer día de la partida de Georgie, también la tercera mañana en que una de las asistentes personales tenía que salir de su ruta para llevarles café de una tienda cercana.

Gustav también hizo su orden ahí el primer día, pero el sabor no le terminó de convencer, así que desistió de su empeño. Bill, como era de esperarse de él, también se quejó de que ese café y el que bebía antes no eran el mismo, que el nuevo tenía regusto amargo y que seguro los granos eran viejos, pero en lugar de admitir que lo correcto sería comprar una cafetera, maldijo a Georgie por ‘robarse’ nada más y nada menos que ‘su’ cafetera, y su comentario le hizo acreedor de un golpe de puño en el brazo por parte de su gemelo.

—¡Ouch! —Se sobó el área afectada—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me pegas?

—Es una nueva terapia de choque que quiero probar contigo —dijo Tom—. Cada vez que hables mal de Georgie sin motivo o justificación, te voy a pegar y lo voy a hacer con ganas para yo también lidiar con mi ira reprimida.

—No es justo.

—Tampoco lo es que la culpes por todo, así que toma —le propinó otro golpe con resultados similares—. Es karma, se las debes y ahora pagas.

En lugar de enfrascarse en una discusión que no llevaría a nada más que a otra tanda de golpes, Bill optó por callarse y continuar bebiendo de su café, acompañado por Tom y Gustav en una cocina a la que le faltaba lo indispensable y sin saber qué camino tomar para solucionarlo.

—¿No deberíamos…? No sé, igual es una sugerencia y está abierta a votación, ¿comprar una cafetera? —Propuso Bill, la mirada clavada en el café que apenas llevaba a medias cuando lo normal sería que a esa hora ya hubiera bebido la tercera taza—. No puede ser tan difícil escoger una, eh.

—Y un televisor —acotó Tom, que aunque no gran fan de la caja boba sí la echaba de menos cada vez que su vista recaía en alguna de las consolas y recordaba que estaban inutilizadas sin un monitor donde proyectar los gráficos.

—¿En serio? —Gruñó Gustav, cruzado de brazos—. A mí me preocupa más no tener lavadora y secadora. Me niego a darle la vuelta a mis calzoncillos o a comprar más cuando se me acaben.

—Igual y podríamos enviar todo a la tintorería —sugirió Bill—. Es un poco caro, pero no es como si el dinero nos hiciera falta.

—Ya, e imagina esto: Empleadas que saben que están lavando la ropa del famoso Bill Kaulitz de Tokio Hotel y sustraen un par de prendas con tu aroma. Lo próximo que sabes es que en eBay hay una subasta donde se venden a miles de euros y después alguna fan trastornada les realiza algún ritual satánico para unir tu alma con la suya.

—Ok, eso sería gracioso —rió Tom, mientras que su gemelo terció la boca.

—¡Ughhh! —Protesto ante el terrible panorama—. Qué espanto. Vale, ya entendí, cero tintorerías.

—Y no quiero ser un aguafiestas, pero creo que comprar vasos y platos también está en la parte más importante de nuestra lista —dijo Gustav, abriendo la alacena y revelando un vacío alarmante.

—Qué egoísta, mira que llevarse-… ¡OUCH! —Volvió a gritar cuando Tom le dio otro puñetazo—. ¡Tom!

El aludido chasqueó la lengua. —Hay animales que aprenden más rápido que tú con estímulos negativos. Y que seas mi gemelo me preocupa, porque habla de mi indisposición a reconocer mis errores.

—Pero es la verdad.

—Y eso no anula el hecho de que fuera la vajilla que ella mandó traer de quién sabe qué país porque le gustaba el diseño.

—Holanda —suplió Gustav el dato—. Eran de una marca holandesa que le gusta mucho por su simplicidad.

—Por supuesto —puso Bill en blanco los ojos—, ese dato tenías que conocerlo.

—Era mi novia —rebatió el baterista—, así que no te hagas el sorprendido porque sabía eso y más de su persona.

—¿Era? —Atrapó Tom al vuelo el verbo conjugado en pasado—. Oh, Gus…

—No te compadezcas por él. Lo han hecho demasiado tarde como para que su disculpa cuente en algo —dijo Bill con acritud, y Tom le propinó esta vez una patada—. ¡Auch!

—No es ninguna disculpa. De hecho, no tiene nada que ver contigo —murmuró Gustav, presionándose el tabique nasal entre dos dedos como había visto a David Jost hacer tantas veces en el pasado cuando ellos le sacaban de sus casillas, y por una vez entendió sus motivaciones: Liberaba la tensión y le regalaba segundos valiosos para elaborar un mejor argumento—. Pero si tanto te interesa saber, nos estamos dando un tiempo de aquí a diciembre para…

—¿Para? —Le instó Tom a seguir.

—No sé… —Suspiró Gustav—. Creo que es parte del proceso el descubrir una utilidad a todos esos meses que vamos a permanecer separados.

—Lo siento por ti, amigo —le abrazó Tom por un costado, uno de esos contactos masculinos que por default querían significar ‘amistad, no soy gay’ que en su caso caía en saco roto desde su admisión de bisexualidad, pero que Gustav no se tomó a mal, porque salvo por Georgie, él prefería rehuir a cualquier toque humano que no fuera el suyo o de su familia directa, e incluso con ellos prefería evitarlo dentro de lo posible por vergüenza a bajar sus defensas.

—Uhm, gracias —murmuró en respuesta, y agradeció más el instante en que el brazo de Tom se retiró y él pudo volver a respirar tranquilo.

Apenas tres días desde la ausencia de Georgie, pero Gustav los sentía como más. Y así, de la misma manera en que un ser humano podía sobrevivir un mes sin alimentos, una semana sin líquidos, un par de minutos sin oxígeno, se preguntó cuánto podría él soportar el vivir sin Georgie y no morir, pero agonizar mientras tanto por su falta.

Para sí, se prometió ese día contactarla a como diera lugar.

 

Georgie contestó hasta la quinta llamada, y entonces sólo después de un largo minuto en el que el tono de espera le hizo trizas los nervios a Gustav. A él no le apetecía pensar en lo peor, ¿pero qué tal si Georgie se encontraba en peligro y por ello no respondía? ¿O si se hallaba aplastado bajo una pila de cajas y con el teléfono lejos? ¿Y qué tal si estaba en cama enferma y con fiebre, por lo que no escuchaba el timbre? Varios escenarios similares circularon en su mente, cada vez aumentando el nivel de peligrosidad hasta que una imagen nítida de Georgie muerta porque algún objeto no identificado la había golpeado en la cabeza y le había provocado una hemorragia cerebral de consecuencias fatales.

Menos mal que Georgie por fin se dignó a presionar el botón verde, porque Gustav ya estaba trazando una ruta a su departamento, y entonces recordó con horrorosa realidad que no sabía en qué área de Magdeburg se encontraba, ni hablar de la dirección exacta.

—¿Aló? —Captó Gustav la voz adormilada de Georgie a través del auricular, el corazón le brincó contra las costillas y el alivio de saber que al menos estaba viva lo agitó.

—No sé tu dirección, joder —farfulló de sopetón, y luego resopló, golpeándose la frente con la mano libre. ¿Qué idiotez acababa de decir?—. Hola…

 —Hola… —Respondió Georgie, cautelosa—. Me has despertado.

—Ah. —Gustav frunció las cejas—. Son las tres de la tarde.

—Ya, es que… anoche dormí un poco mal y estaba echando una siesta. —Pausa—. ¿Llamabas por algo en especial?

«Te extraño», pensó Gustav, «y la casa no es la misma desde que tú no estás aquí», pero en su lugar optó por una salida más pragmática.

—Bueno, es que hace días que no sabemos de ti, y desde esa salida triunfal que hiciste…

—¿Bill sigue molesto?

—Molesto es poco.

—Oh… Se lo tenía merecido.

—Esa es la opinión del consenso. Tom también te apoya, aunque con Bill de por medio, ya sabes…

Al otro lado de la línea Georgie bostezó. —Perdona. Han sido días largos.

—Sí, me imagino que así es con desempacar y acomodar todo.

—Algo así —dijo Georgie, críptica en su mensaje—. ¿Era todo lo que me querías decir?

—Pues… —«Es ahora o nunca, Schäfer; muérdete un huevo y aguanta», se presionó—. ¿Y no quisieras que te visitara y comiéramos algo? Las pizzas del otro día acabaron en la basura, así que al menos te debo eso.

—Uhmmm… Mi piso no está para nada presentable.

—No importa, en serio.

—No, sí importa _, en serio_ —remarcó Georgie.

—Oh, ok —se replegó Gustav, convencido de que la había apremiado de más y esa era la manera que Georgie tenía en ponerle un alto.

—Pero podríamos salir a algún lado tú y yo —concedió Georgie al cabo de unos segundos—. Es martes, así que no habrá tanta gente en la calle. Si vamos de incógnitos estará bien.

—Genial —confirmó Gustav—. ¿Paso por ti? Porque la verdad es que no sé tu dirección todavía.

—Mmm…

—A menos que sea un secreto de estado, pero eso implicaría que escondes algo, y tú no eres de ese tipo misterioso, ¿o sí? —Bromeó con ella.

Georgie suspiró. —Vale. Te la mando por mensaje, y es sólo para ti. De momento me quiero ahorrar las visitas inesperadas y todo eso, así que guarda bien mi secreto. ¿Hecho?

—Hecho.

Tras ponerse de acuerdo en una salida que incluía cine y cena, finalizaron la llamada, y al cabo de unos minutos Gustav recibió el mensaje con la dirección de Georgie. Su complejo departamental se encontraba cerca del centro, no tanto como para estar dentro del bullicio local, pero sí a escasos kilómetros del punto medio de Magdeburg, y Gustav encontró ese detalle curioso. Después de todo, ella había sido quien eligiera la casa donde ahora habitaba él con los gemelos y ésta se encontraba en la periferia de la ciudad, para asegurarse así privacidad y espacio. Dudaba mucho él que un departamento en el centro contara con el mismo jardín, y esa noción le hizo preguntarse cómo lo estaría pasando Maxi.

De cualquier modo, Gustav sonrió por el resto de la tarde, y dos horas antes de tener que salir se duchó, cambió y perfumó con una loción para después del afeitado que Georgie le había obsequiado la Navidad anterior porque ese era el aroma que ella reconocía como su favorito.

Con treinta minutos todavía por delante para gastar a su antojo, Gustav se dio una repasada en los zapatos hasta que quedaron lustrosos y su reflejo se podía apreciar en la superficie, se lavó los dientes minuciosamente a pesar de que en el cine seguro comerían golosinas, y por último se sentó en su cama a trazar mentalmente la ruta que seguiría.

Luego de su accidente años atrás con el tranvía, Gustav había vuelto a recuperar su licencia de conducir unos meses atrás, y con ella había venido la elección de un segundo automóvil que esta vez compró directo de agencia y no sin antes haber repasado el catálogo de cada compañía automotriz hasta dar con el indicado. Su elección final no había sido otro modelo más que un Audi del año, un flamante modelo deportivo de cinco asientos, cuatro puertas, cajuela amplia y color oscuro con vidrios con un leve tono polarizado para asegurar su privacidad. Apenas si lo había conducido, porque entre la gira y luego su viaje a Asia, su automóvil había permanecido a cubierto y con un kilometraje mínimo, pero eso estaba por cambiar.

—¿Vas a salir? —Lo interceptó Tom, recargado en la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor y comiendo un sándwich, que a falta de platos, había colocado sobre una servilleta. La sencillez de su tentempié también era cortesía de Georgie, puesto que seguían sin adquirir ollas o sartenes, y hasta cocinar un simple huevo era una tarea imposible, así que de momento estaban a régimen de todo aquello que no necesitara cocinarse o un recipiente en qué contenerlo, así que el menú era sándwich a todas horas.

—Ajá —confirmó Gustav, indeciso frente al perchero de si llevar la chaqueta gruesa o la ligera.

—¿Una cita?

—Uhm.

—¿Con Georgie?

—Uhm…

—¡Lo sabía!

—Hey, que podría ir con mi hermana de visita. —Murmuró Gustav en su defensa, decantándose por la gruesa, no por él, sino por Georgie, a quien el frío le afectaba más que a la mayoría, y que si acaso refrescaba y ella había olvidado su chaqueta entonces Gustav le prestaría la suya sin dudarlo.

—Dudo mucho que por tu hermana te pongas loción para después de afeitar —le chanceó Tom—. ¿Vas a ir a su departamento o…?

—Iremos al cine y a cenar. Luego no sé…

—Tomo nota, por si no llegas, ya sabré dónde te encuentras.

Gustav no se hizo ilusiones con la idea de que Georgie lo invitara a subir a su departamento una vez que finalizara la velada, pero la suposición de Tom le llenó el estómago de mariposas, y un dejo de sonrisa se le formó en los labios. Ojalá…

—Idiota.

—Buena suerte, Gus —lo despidió Tom—. Yo te cubriré con Bill.

—Ya soy un adulto. Mejor no me cubras y refriégaselo en la cara para que el muy idiota se enoje.

—Esa es la actitud —sonrió Tom, y aunque Gustav encontró extraña esa falta de cohesión entre los gemelos, quienes por regla general se apoyaban el uno al otro en las buenas y en las malas aunque no tuvieran la razón, la tomó como buena señal de que su noche caminaba en presagios a su favor.

Gustav no iba muy desencaminado al respecto, porque condujo hasta la dirección de Georgie sin perderse, y encontró estacionamiento a la vuelta de la esquina. Con cinco minutos de ventaja para llegar puntual, Gustav comprobó que el complejo departamental se localizaba en una buena zona, sin pintadas en las paredes y con todas las luces de las farolas trabajando. A los alrededores había por un lado unas oficinas de seguros, al otro una escuela, y al frente un parque que seguro había acabado por convencer a Georgie de que el área era buena para rentar.

Abriendo la portezuela, Gustav aspiró del aire nocturno y se maravilló de la frescura. Una brisa ligera sopló entre los árboles del parque y trajo consigo la fragancia de alguna flor que no reconocía por nombre, pero que le resultó agradable y contribuyó a la suma de buenos presagios.

En la entrada del edificio revisó la lista de inquilinos, pero en el 8G no encontró a G. Listing como esperaba, sino a una tal Imogen Penz que le hizo dudar con el dedo sobre el botón. Gustav sopesó la posibilidad de si no se había equivocado de edificio, porque según comprobó tras una rápida lectura ninguno de los nombres correspondía al de su amiga, pero al final ganó su terquedad y marcó.

La voz que le respondió al cabo de unos segundos a través del interfono no era otra más que la de Georgie.

—¿Gus?

—¿La señorita Imogen Penz?

—¿Quién? —Rió la bajista—. Ah, ya. Era la anciana que vivía aquí antes. Se mudó hace menos de un mes, así que debe de haber olvidado cambiar la etiqueta. En fin… Sube. No he terminado de arreglarme.

—Ok.

Sonriente, Gustav abrió la puerta principal cuando Georgie activo la apertura electrónica, y en un deseo de gastar la energía que de pronto se había acumulado en su cuerpo ante la perspectiva de encontrarse con Georgie frente a frente, Gustav eligió las escaleras en lugar del ascensor. Claro que para el tercero piso ya se lo estaba replanteando; para el cuarto subió resoplando; el quinto se llevó una palabrota en el rellano; en el sexto se presionó el costado donde más fuerte sentía el flato y se prometió retomar el ejercicio; en el séptimo rompió a sudar, y para el octavo se tuvo que apoyar con las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —Lo llamó Georgie desde la puerta de su departamento—. ¿Está descompuesto el ascensor?

—Nah —jadeó Gustav—, soy un imbécil, pensé que podía subir por las escaleras.

—Ya, yo también cometí ese error, así que sin falta me voy a anotar al gimnasio. Hay uno a dos calles de distancia y me han gustado las instalaciones.

—Genial. Debería hacer lo mismo.

Gustav caminó hasta la puerta del apartamento de Georgie, y parado frente a ella, se quedó con la mente en blanco y el pecho lleno de sentimientos encontrados. A la par que moría de ganas de besarla, también estaba repleto del deseo de cubrirla entre sus brazos e impedirle que se volviera a alejar.

Georgie pareció experimentar emociones similares, porque sus pupilas se dilataron hasta convertirse en dos pozos negros apenas rodeados por el verde de sus ojos, y sus dedos estrujaron el borde de la puerta que todavía sujetaba. Iba descalza, con el cabello húmedo, y las puntas que ya casi le llegaban a la cintura mojaban la tela de la blusa azul cielo con la que acompañaba unos jeans ceñidos.

—Hey… —Volvió Gustav a saludarla.

—Hey —respondió Georgie, igual de insegura.

—¿Así que…? —Gustav se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Vive aquí la señorita Imogen Penz? Porque quiero invitarla al cine y a cenar.

Georgie ladeó la cabeza en un gesto coqueto. —¿Y puedo preguntar quién la busca? Porque la señorita en cuestión es tímida y no atiende a extraños o desconocidos que se presentan así sin más.

—Oh, vamos —la rodeó Gustav con un brazo y la besó en la comisura de los labios—. ¿Me invitas a pasar?

—Adelante a mi humilde departamento —le franqueó Georgie la pasada, cambiado el flirteo por verdadero bochorno—. Uhm, no te fijes en el desastre. No he tenido… tiempo de desempacar.

—Y ganas tampoco, por lo que veo —comentó Gustav por lo bajo, repasando la primera estancia, presumiblemente la sala-comedor que estaba atestada al tope de cajas y muebles sin señales de que se hubieran movido en los último días—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Nah, qué va —fingió Georgie jovialidad, un intento por demás inútil porque Gustav era capaz de vislumbrar a través de ella y encontrar la pared, pero que de igual manera los dos respetaron para no adentrarse en terrenos pantanosos—. He estado ocupada poniendo a punto los papeles de la renta y todo eso. También el cambio de mis documentes con la nueva dirección, y pues…

—Podría ayudarte.

—Ya, pero prefiero hacer esto sola. —Georgie exhaló y cambió la tensión en su rostro por una sonrisa—. ¿Quieres conocer el resto del piso? No es nada lujoso, desventajas de elegir con prisas, pero de momento estará bien.

—Me encantaría.

Gustav siguió a Georgie en una visita guiada que no duró ni dos minutos, porque además de pequeño, el departamento se encontraba en un estado de caos. La cocina estaba vacía salvo por un bote de basura repleto de empaques y desperdicios de las tres comidas que Georgie había hecho en establecimientos de comida rápida alrededor. En el fregadero un plato, un tenedor, un vaso y una taza, los tres escurriendo agua sobre una servilleta de tela. Sin estufa o refrigerador, el espacio era por demás deprimente.

—Tampoco te fijes en lo que falta, en cuanto tenga, uhm, tiempo, iré a comprar lo que me sea necesario. Lo siguiente es el cuarto de invitados, o estudio, o… lo que sea que se me ocurra hacer con él si es que tengo alguna idea.

Gustav se asomó a un cuarto vacío a excepción de un escritorio y nada más. Sin cortinas o persianas, la única ventana del cuarto ofrecía una vista privilegiada de las alturas, y eso era todo lo positivo que se podía decir de ese cuarto con paredes blancas y anodinas.

—El baño —guió Georgie a Gustav a un cuarto un poco más grande de lo que él esperaba, con un gran espejo sobre el lavamanos y una regadera empotrada en una minitina que no se levantaría gran cosa del suelo. Gustav calculó que sentado el agua le llegaría cuando mucho a medio pecho, y si eran dos los que se bañaban ahí…. Claro que mejor no llegar a esos pensamientos porque su realización se encontraba en la tierra de los muy improbables quizá y no le apetecía torturarse tan temprano.

—¿Sin cortina o cancel? —Señaló Gustav la falta de cualquiera de ambos elementos en el área de la ducha.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero he estado ocupada con otros asuntos —masculló Georgie tan bajo que Gustav por poco y se quedó sin su explicación.

El último cuarto por ver fue el de Georgie, y el desencanto de Gustav continuó al mismo nivel cuando entró y se dio de bruces con el triste cuadro de un colchón sin sábanas en una esquina y una maleta abierta y destripada cerca del clóset. Igual que el otro cuarto, éste tenía un ventanal decente que no ofrecía privacidad alguna con sus cristales al descubierto.

—Uhhh…

—Apenas pueda arreglaré este desastre —dijo Georgie con los hombros hundidos.

—Si no me dejas ayudarte al menos deberías de contratar a alguien que se encargue de esto —sugirió Gustav—. No es que el piso esté en malas condiciones, pero… Puedo contar al menos diez manos de obra urgentes y seguro que si busco un poco más encontraré otras diez.

—Y que lo digas —se apoyó Georgie contra el marco de la puerta—, pero que la verdad sea dicha: Desde que llegué a aquí no he hecho nada más que dormir. Seguido de comer. Y de vuelta a la cama. Hoy fue la primera vez que me duché en no sé cuántos días, y sólo porque iba a verte.

—Oh, Georgie… —Gustav la abrazó, y comprobó tristemente que a través de la blusa le sentía las costillas. Tal vez la bajista se había encargado de su alimentación pidiendo servicio a domicilio en los restaurantes de un par de manzanas alrededor, pero era obvio que no había bastado, y la prueba física se manifestaba en los rincones de su anatomía donde ahora faltaba cuerpo con qué rellenarlos—. Debiste llamarme por teléfono si necesitabas ayuda.

—No quería molestarte. Quería darte tu tiempo y espacio…

—Yo no necesito tiempo ni espacio si no es contigo. Diox, y yo también me demoré en llamar porque no quería abrumarte. Imaginé que estarías ocupada y no quería ser un estorbo.

—Gus… —Escondió Georgie el rostro en el cuello del baterista—. Eres lo opuesto a eso. Me eres… esencial para vivir, pero también quería demostrarme a mí misma que podía solucionar mis problemas sin involucrarte y por lo que veo fallé miserablemente.

—No digas eso.

—Es la verdad y-… —El gruñido del estómago de Georgie los interrumpió, y como si fuera una señal para manifestarse, lo mismo hizo el de Gustav.

—Jo, perdón —rió Gustav a pesar de todo—. De los nervios apenas si comí hoy, y contaba con esa cena a la que te iba a llevar.

—Lo mismo me pasó a mí —admitió Georgie, separándose de Gustav pero no del todo, todavía manteniendo un brazo sobre su hombro—. ¿No podríamos sólo… salir y disfrutar de la velada? Del resto me encargaré cuando regresemos. No es urgente y puede esperar.

—Ok —asintió Gustav—. En marcha.

 

En un cambio de orden para sus planes, adelantaron su cena en un restaurante de comida italiana y después partieron rumbo al cine, a tiempo para comprar boletos para la última función de una película de terror que acababa de llegar a cartelera. Por tratarse de un día entre semana la fila en taquilla y en dulcería fue breve, y así fue como ocuparon sus asientos en la última fila con un combo de dos refrescos grandes, palomitas extra grandes mitad saladas y mitad caramelo, y como un extra para Georgie, pasas recubiertas en chocolate que la bajista comió con fruición antes de que empezaran los cortos.

La iluminación de la sala antes de que empezara la función era cálida y mínima, idónea para que Gustav y Georgie se sintieran relajados a pesar de los otros dos grupos que también estaban sentados (cuatro adolescentes en una cita doble tres filas delante de la suya, y otros tantos más adelante una familia compuesta de madre, padre y tres hijos cuyas edades oscilaban entre los diez y quince años), y que les acompañarían durante la película.

—De nuevo, ¿qué vamos a ver? —Revisó Georgie sus boletos y leyó el título—. Let me in. Mmm, me suena de algo pero no sé de qué.

—Es un remake de aquella película sueca que vimos en el autobús en el tour pasado, ¿recuerdas? La del niño rubio que se hace amigo de la niña vampiro y tienen un romance a pesar de tener como doce años y cero hormonas.

Georgie arrugó la nariz unos segundos, y de repente una luz de reconocimiento se encendió en sus ojos. —Ah, ¡claro! La que transcurría en la nieve, ¿verdad? Con ese final en que tú tenías una teoría y yo otra.

—Seh… esa misma.

Gustav se guardó además de comentar que esa película, la versión original, le había puesto los pelos de la nuca de punta porque para no variar, había visto similitudes en el protagonista que aplicaban a su propia personalidad. Empezando porque era un niño aislado al que la presencia de una niña de su edad aunque a la vez mayor (como Georgie, con ese año y medio de distancia entre sus fechas de nacimiento que lo era todo y nada a la vez) de quien se enamoraba y acababa huyendo con ella. En sí, ni él había sido maltratado en la escuela y tampoco era tan solitario, mucho menos era Georgie vampiro o se dedicaba a buscar a su próxima presa con la ayuda de un adulto al que la unía una dudosa asociación, pero… Había algo.

Por alguna extraña razón, Gustav tenía muy presente a Georgie recostada a su lado en el área de audiovisuales del autobús, que por aquel entonces cuando lo compartían con los gemelos y estos peleaban, era el mejor sitio para refugiarse hasta que aquel par volviera a la normalidad. También que comían skittles de una bolsa que robaron del lado de la alacena de Bill, el sabor de un refresco de cola que bebieron del mismo envase, y que al acabarse la película y rodar los créditos Georgie había tenido que chasquear los dedos frente a Gustav para sacarlo de su ensoñación.

En su momento no se lo dijo, probablemente tampoco lo haría ahora, pero desde entonces Gustav no había dejado de pensar que si aquella película sueca le había cautivado lo suficiente como para ocupar un lugar destacado entre sus recuerdos, era porque la edad de los protagonistas le había hecho creer que el amor no tenía límites. El tema tocaba demasiado cerca de una fibra nerviosa, puesto que seguido él era su peor enemigo al considerar su relación con Georgie, por todos los años y por lo jóvenes que se habían conocido, como destinada a ser desde siempre o para siempre, o predestinada a fracasar porque eso de quererse desde el primer día y haber vivido un amor tan tormentoso era la manifestación de que por más que lucharan, siempre tendrían al mundo en contra.

Para Gustav, quien prefería por encima de lo demás el enfoque práctico, el tener con Georgie una historia enredosa y llena de subidas demenciales y bajadas abismales cuando ninguno de los dos había llegado antes del primer cuarto de siglo en el mundo a ratos lo abrumaba. Sin la obligación de verbalizarlo, también estaba el hecho ineludible de que no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, y esa repentina epifanía le hizo tomar la mano de Georgie que descansaba en el reposabrazos de sus asientos y apretarla.

—Uhm… —Amagó Georgie una retirada que Gustav no le permitió—. Nos van a ver.

—¿Quién? Estamos en la última fila, y en cuanto apaguen las luces seremos sólo dos… —«¿Novios, amantes, amigos o qué diablos?», repasó Gustav cada faceta en la que pudieran encajar, y al final optó por la salida fácil—. Personas. Nadie nos va a reconocer, y si lo hacen seguro que no les importa.

—Vale —simuló Georgie hastío, pero sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Gustav y así se mantuvieron hasta que la película finalizó.

A la salida del cine Georgie miró en su reloj y anunció que eran las once, por lo que Gustav condujo hasta su nuevo departamento temeroso de que su salida tuviera hora de caducidad. No sabía si el suyo era un trato estilo cenicienta en que el que Georgie planeaba recluirse antes de medianoche para que nadie viera su verdadero rostro, por lo que Gustav no esperó invitación para abrirle la portezuela del automóvil y después subir con ella en el ascensor hasta su puerta.

Una vez ahí, Georgie se tardó en dar con la llave correcta, y mientras estaban en eso señaló el 8G que colgaba bajo la mirilla en caracteres dorados y pulidos.

—Esta planta es la que más tenía pisos vacíos. Aparte de mí sólo vive una familia de dos en el 4G, creo que es por la altura y que debe ser horrible subir hasta aquí cuando le dan mantenimiento al elevador, pero también había departamentos vacíos más abajo. Todos son iguales. En fin, ¿sabes por qué elegí éste en especial?

Gustav denegó.

—Porque… Georgie suspiró—. Es una tontería así que no te rías. Pasa que vi el número ocho y pensé en tu cumpleaños, y entonces subir a diario hasta el séptimo piso no me pareció tan terrible.

El baterista sonrió, y cuando Georgie por fin logró abrir la puerta y alzó la vista del cerrojo se topó con que Gustav tenía un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas.

—Oh, ¿tan cursi te ha parecido mi confesión? —Bromeó con él—. Sólo recuerda que no puedes usarlo en mi contra o-… ¡Ah!

Gustav, en un arranque de excesiva energía la levantó por la cintura y Georgie le rodeó con ambas piernas en torno a la cadera y después de abrazó a él con fuerza.

—¿Puedo…?

—Sí, sí, sí…

Su último pensamiento coherente se lo dedicaron a que la puerta de entrada quedara cerrada y las llaves sobre alguna superficie visible. El resto fue una carrera hasta el dormitorio, donde Gustav acostó a Georgie sobre el colchón sin sábanas y después hicieron eso que no contaba como sexo ni como hacer el amor, pero que en su punto medio venía a suplicar una carencia imposible de suplir con alguien más.

Esa noche, y las que siguieron, Gustav se las arregló para dormir ahí con Georgie entre sus brazos.

 

Mayo transcurrió en un parpadeo.

Durante el resto de ese mes Gustav se encargó de visitar a Georgie casi a diario, y a base de chincharle hasta fastidiarla logró convencerla de pintar las paredes, poner bombillas, acomodar muebles, desempacar ropa y utensilios, y por último de salir a comprar con él todo lo que faltara en el departamento. El resultado final lo celebraron con la llegada de junio y para conmemorarlo invitaron a Tom a cenar en la flamante cocina nueva que Georgie había amueblado a su gusto para no tener que seguir dependiendo de los restaurantes que la rodeaban.

Ante la invitación, Tom preguntó si estaba bien si Bill lo acompañaba, y la pausa que le tomó a Georgie dar el sí les pareció larguísima a ambas partes.

—Sí, supongo… Si él quiere venir, por supuesto. Que no se sienta obligado de nada —dijo Georgie lo más políticamente correcta que era capaz de desenvolverse, y fue así como dos noches después abrió las puertas de su departamento a los gemelos, quienes desde aquel día en que le rayó el carro a Bill no se habían vuelto a cruzar.

—Hola —la saludó Bill primero, y en un gesto planeado para enterrar el hacha de la guerra, le entregó dos botellas de vino que irían de maravilla con la cena.

—Gracias —respondió Georgie, señalando con el brazo el interior—. Pasen y siéntense donde prefieran. En máximo cinco minutos estará lista la pasta.

—Me voy a servir un algo de beber —dijo Tom, y mientras preparaba dos vasos con agua mineral y limón para él y Bill, aprovechó para hablar con Gustav, quien revolvía frente al fogón la salsa del spaghetti que iban a disfrutar esa noche—. Hey…

—Hey…

—¿Así que aquí es donde has estado pasando tus horas libres las últimas semanas?

Gustav invirtió el sentido en que revolvía la salsa. —Sí, ¿y qué? Le ayudé a instalar todo esto. Incluso la acompañé a las tiendas, y esta estufa con horno y asador fue idea mía.

—Nada mal —concedió Tom, cerrando la botella de la que se servía y guardándola de vuelta en el refrigerador—. Ha quedado bien. El color de las paredes es agradable, y se siente buen ambiente. Y uhm… ¿Qué tal ustedes dos? Porque traes un chupetón justo aquí en el cuello y-…

—Shhh —le silenció Gustav, apartando la mano de Tom y acomodándose el cuello de su camiseta para que la marca no resaltara. Poco le importaba de quién se enterara, pero tratándose de Bill y con todo lo que había ocurrido el mes pasado entre él y Georgie, prefería en lo posible evitarse problemas innecesarios.

—¿Se han reconciliado?

—No.

—Pero hay algo, ¿no?

—Mmm… —Replicó Gustav con una respuesta de libre interpretación, que tanto venía a ser un _sí_ como un _no_ , pero más bien un _quizá_.

«Algo», sopesó Gustav la palabra, porque ahí donde no decía nada, a la vez lo significaba todo. Pero ‘algo’ estaba bien, porque si bien de momento caminaban sobre cáscaras de huevo y cuidadosos de no sobrepasar ninguna línea, a la vez era que mantenían sus viejas costumbres. De nombre no eran novios tal cual, pero eso no implicaba que no actuaran como tales tras puertas cerradas, o como habían hecho desde la mudanza de Georgie, también en el exterior, de noche, cuando salían y disfrutaban a escondidas de lo que antes les había estado vedado. Era riesgoso y todo, pero habían aprendido a sobrellevar el miedo, y una vez superado el primer obstáculo de apariencia infranqueable, el resto habían sido pan comido.

—Gus… —Atrajo Tom de vuelta su atención—. ¿Tú también te vas a mudar?

—¿Adónde? —Cuestionó éste.

—Aquí, o en tu propio piso. Apenas si has vuelto a la casa últimamente, y sólo por cambios de ropa. Casi no te hemos visto.

—No lo creo. No al menos todavía. Georgie y yo todavía no hemos zanjado el asunto del rompimiento así que…

—Ah, vale. —Tom sujetó los vasos con ambas manos—. Suerte con eso, amigo.

La cena transcurrió en relativa calma. Además del spaghetti que Gustav había hecho desde cero por su cuenta con salsa casera y sin ayuda de ningún enlatado, Georgie había complementado con una ensalada y aderezo, y de postre un flan con caramelo que sirvió con café espresso de su nueva máquina.

—Fue más que nada un capricho —se explicó cuando ya todos tenían su porción de flan y una minúscula taza a cada lado—. Por poco y no la compro, pero a fin de cuentas es una especie de inversión, porque me va a salir más barato a la larga que ir a la cafetería de la esquina cada vez que tenga el antojo.

—Y el juego de tazas con azucarera y cremera estaba de oferta en la compra de la máquina —apuntó Gustav de lo más jovial—. Como caído del cielo.

—Qué genial —dijo Bill, lo suficientemente amansado por el efecto del café en su sistema como para indagar más en el asunto y también para sacar a colación que su caso había sido totalmente opuesto con la falta de cafetera en casa.

Charlaron un poco más del departamento, y Georgie cumplió con su papel de perfecta anfitriona cuando los guió a la terraza que conectaba con la sala y ahí los cuatro se apretujaron entre un par de macetas a fumar. Fue entonces cuando Bill sacó el tema de los próximos compromisos en su agenda como banda.

En un nuevo viaje que los conduciría a Asia, les esperaban de nueva cuenta en Malasia para el último día de julio, y la grabación del MTV World Stage en el que participarían. Trabajo de rutina, aunque no por ello iban a bajar la guardia. Y tres días después se moverían a Singapur para participar en un festival, lo que conllevó a que Tom propusiera un brindis con el vino restante, ya que de ahí hasta finales de noviembre tenían la agenda vacía y libre para hacer con su tiempo lo que les viniera en gana.

Bill dijo que en sus planes estaba el empezar a escribir canciones para el próximo álbum, en tanto que Tom se comprometió a ayudarle con la parte de las melodías, pero además habló de sus intenciones de centrarse un poco más en el trabajo de producción y de paso mejorar con su técnica en el piano. Los dos monopolizaron la conversación con dimes y diretes de las nuevas canciones que tenían en mente, y fue por ello que Gustav se cohibió cuando fue su turno de explicar, que salvo por una cena en casa de unos tíos suyos que iban a celebrar su aniversario número veinticinco, no había más en su panorama a corto o media plazo.

Georgie se llevó las palmas, cuando entre dos sorbos de su vino dejó caer el equivalente de una pequeña bomba nuclear.

—Yo me voy a ir a New York con Robert.

—¿Por una o dos semanas? —Preguntó Tom—. En esa época del año debe ser genial para ir a pasar una quincena y pasear por las calles. Otoño en New York, hasta suena a título de película romántica.

—Más bien por dos meses, casi tres —corrigió Georgie la estimación—. Uhm, compré mi boleto para el quince de agosto, y aunque no lo he confirmado con Robert, es probable que regrese hasta el quince de noviembre. A tiempo para los conciertos que tendremos en Sudamérica así que no entre nadie en pánico.

Por inercia, las miradas de los gemelos se encontraron, y tras un breve segundo se dirigieron hacia Gustav, quien se había quedado congelado en su sitio con la copa en una mano y la sonrisa deshecha. Éste se humedeció los labios antes de atentar cualquier otro movimiento.

—¿En serio? Pues qué bien. Hace bastante que no vas de visita con Robert, salúdalo de mi parte —dijo a duras penas. Por más que se esforzó en levantar una fachada de optimismo, el peso de sus sentimientos heridos lo hundieron en un pozo de desdicha.

La velada no tardó en llegar a su fin, y los primeros en despedirse fueron los gemelos. Bill sorprendió a Georgie con un medio abrazo acompañado de unas palabras susurradas al oído que le hicieron merecedor de unos golpecitos amistosos en la espalda; Tom en cambio hizo hincapié en que luego sería su turno de organizar una cena similar y que Georgie no tenía excusa de regresar a la casa donde vivían antes los cuatro, y bajo ese acuerdo fue que se retiraron dejando atrás a Gustav, un poco más que sólo intoxicando y repantigado en el sofá de dos plazas.

—No te muevas de ahí. Voy a servirte un vaso con agua, que se nota bien cuanta falta te hace —dijo Georgie, sacando del refrigerador la botella con agua mineral y preparando dos vasos como había hecho antes Tom.

Esa similitud no le pasó desapercibida a Gustav, quien recibió el vaso con desgana y tras un sorbo lo apoyó contra su rodilla.

—¿En verdad te vas a ir tres meses a New York? —Inquirió en cuanto Georgie se sentó a su lado—. Es… bastante tiempo.

—Ese es el plan… Tal vez venga una o dos veces durante ese periodo, pero la mayor parte de esos meses los pasaré con Robert.

—Pues vaya…

—Vamos, Gus —suspiró Georgie—. No es contra ti, y no tiene nada que ver con nuestra situación actual. Desde la última vez que visité a Robert me sugirió que me hospedara con él, sólo que…

—¿Qué, olvidaste comentármelo? Pues vaya mierda —masculló Gustav—. Gracias por decírmelo frente a los gemelos así de sopetón. Me has hecho sentir realmente especial.

—Si no te lo dije antes es porque tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarías.

—¿Miedo de qué? —Gruñó Gustav—. No es como si me fuera a poner violento o a gritarte o a tratar de impedir que te fueras. Por todo lo que me importa, vete. Que te vaya bien y disfruta de tus vacaciones, joder. Sólo me habría gustado no enterarme así.

—Lo siento —murmuró Georgie, dejando su vaso sobre la mesita de centro y después el de Gustav. Con la delicadeza de quien se acerca a un animal exótico y salvaje, proclive a la evasión, Georgie tocó su mano, y cuando el baterista no la repelió después se afianzó de su muñeca—. Fue un error mío.

—Ya.

—Y es que… No sabía cómo proponerte que fueras conmigo.

Gustav abrió grandes los ojos. —No sé qué decir… ¿Hablas en serio? Es muy repentino.

—Lo entiendo, está bien, pero me gustaría que lo consideraras como una opción. Esos tres meses serán las vacaciones más largas que hayamos tenido en años, y me gustaría pasarlas contigo. En Alemania eso es…

—Imposible —suplió Gustav por ella con un adjetivo adecuado.

—Exacto —confirmó la bajista—. Últimamente la atmósfera que se respira aquí me asfixia, y tengo el presentimiento de que irnos juntos a New York sería como aquel tiempo que pasamos en Florida, ¿recuerdas? Fue divertido.

—Y liberador.

—Y me encantaría compartirlo contigo. —Georgie tragó saliva y lo miró desde abajo—. No me des una respuesta ahora mismo. Todavía tenemos tiempo, y mientras tanto podemos llegar a un acuerdo intermedio. Quizá no irnos los tres meses completos, pero… ¿Lo considerarás al menos?

—Hay más que eso por acordar, pero… Ok —accedió Gustav.

—Gracias —musitó Georgie, pasándole las piernas por el regazo y acomodándose en torno a él con los brazos rodeando su cuello—. ¿Te vas a quedar a pasar la noche?

—Si tú quieres…

—Yo siempre quiero.

—Vale. Me quedo.

—Perfecto —sonrió Georgie, y Gustav tuvo que coincidir con ella en eso.

El momento, aunque efímero y breve como un parpadeo, era perfecto.

 

El resto de junio y la mayor parte de julio transcurrió con Gustav hospedándose de tempo completo en el departamento de Georgie y tolerando un verano que era con creces el peor desde que tenían memoria. Por ser un departamento de renta y con contrato de renta renovable cada mes, Georgie se vio imposibilitada de mandar instalar un aire acondicionado, así que ella y Gustav cogieron la costumbre de dormir desnudos y con un abanico oscilatorio que apenas lograba refrescar la recámara a pesar de la ventana abierta y la altura a la que se encontraban.

Durante esos casi dos meses, Gustav apenas si puso un pie en la casa que compartía con los gemelos, y en cambio iba y venía entre ambos sitios con una pequeña maleta de viaje que le servía como domicilio temporal mientras se alojaba con Georgie seis de los siete días de la semana como mínimo. Al respecto, Tom lo felicitó con una palmada y un guiña de picardía, en cambio que Bill por una vez se abstuvo de meterse donde no le llamaban y solía gruñía un poco cada vez que Gustav regresaba, cambiaba la ropa de su maleta por otra y se volvía a marchar.

Con la banda en vacaciones temporales mientras esperaban su segundo viaje a Asia, Gustav y Georgie adoptaron costumbres nuevas, como despertar a las seis en punto cuando el calor del día todavía era tolerable y desayunar juntos en la mesa de la cocina. Para antes de las siete salían al parque de enfrente a correr un par de vueltas, y de paso a sacar a Maxi a desperezar sus patitas y olisquear los árboles circundantes. De regreso tomaban una ducha, por regla general compartida, y luego pasaban a retozar un rato en la cama. A veces en el sentido literal de la palabra, a veces no…

Se turnaban para preparar la comida, y para la cena casi siempre salían a caminar a los alrededores y compraban algo ligero con lo cual saciar su apetito. Luego de vuelta al departamento y a dormir.

En sus ratos libres daban largas caminatas por el vecindario, aunque esas eran las menos, porque una vez que la primera fan las reconocía, el resto caían como parvada sobre ellos y era imposible continuar. También iban al cine, hacían las compras, pagaban facturas, y asistían a un par de representaciones gratuitas al aire libre. Una que otra vez ocuparon mesa en un Biergarten, y para la tercera semana de julio viajaron a Loitsche para celebrar con los Schäfer el cumpleaños de Franziska, quien ese año cumplió veintiséis y negó cualquier rumor de estar embarazada a pesar de que en su familia era lo que más se esperaba.

De vuelta en Magdeburg, Gustav y Georgie comenzaron a prepararse para el viaje que estaban por realizar a Malasia y Singapur, y sólo entonces sacó Georgie a colación el tema que durante las últimas semanas habían yacido olvidado, aunque sobre la superficie, y que no era otro más que el sí o el no definitivo de Gustav en relación al viaje que haría Georgie a New York.

—Uhm, así que… —Aprovechando que Maxi había pedido un paseo por el parque para descargar su vejiga antes de que fuera hora de dormir, Georgie y Gustav habían bajado al parque y caminaban por su perímetro ya tarde en la noche aunque confiados de su seguridad porque era una zona en la que el mayor acto de vandalismo era un poco de basura fuera de los cestos—. Gus…

El baterista observó por el rabillo del ojo que Georgie cambiaba el peso de la correa de Maxi de una mano a otra—. ¿Has pensado en el que te dije antes?

—¿Lo del viaje a New York?

—Ajá.

Sin proponérselo, el ritmo de sus pisadas se redujo a nada cuando Maxi escogió un árbol y se afanó en olisquearlo.

—No mentiré diciendo que no le he dado mil vueltas al asunto, pero cada vez doy menos con una respuesta. Es decir —suspiró Gustav—. ¿Voy en calidad de qué? ¿Amigo, amante, novio, compañero de banda o qué diablos? Será extraño, y confuso.

—Un poco de cada cosa, supongo —intentó Georgie bromear, pero Gustav mantuvo un gesto hosco—. Vale, sobre todo amigos, pero creo que podríamos ser amigos con derechos después de todo.

—¿Y qué va a pensar Robert de eso?

—Robert no tiene por qué enterarse de que ahora mismo nos estamos dando un tiempo.

—¿En serio, Georgie? —Le retó Gustav con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada—. Porque salvo por el título, el resto es igual. Somos incluso más novios que antes, porque hasta los gemelos están enterados, y Bill tiene por los menos un par de semanas que se ha comportado decentemente.

—Ya, pero… el contrato. Y yo me prometí a mí misma que íbamos a mantener las distancias hasta solucionar ese asunto.

A sus pies, Maxi orinó contra el árbol y después empujó la tierra bajo sus pies en un ademán perruno que por su tamaño resultaba gracioso. Luego tiró de la cadena y Georgie fue detrás de él con Gustav a la zaga.

—¿De verdad crees que mantenemos distancias? Porque no sé siente como tal si casi a diario tenemos sexo y vivimos juntos.

—No vivimos juntos —denegó la bajista, simulando interés por la terquedad de Maxi en abandonar el sendero y adentrarse un poco más en una sección del parque donde abundaban los arbustos.

—No oficialmente, pero ¿cómo lo definirías entonces? Esta semana pagué la factura de electricidad.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo. No te pedí que lo hicieras, es mi departamento y mi responsabilidad.

—Pero lo hice. Esa es la cuestión: Lo hice. Porque vivo contigo más tiempo de lo que vivo en mi otra residencia, mi domicilio oficial, y es lo justo. Además también nos repartimos otros gastos, y la mitad de mis cosas están en tu armario. Si no cuentas eso como vivir junto pues… —Gustav alzó los brazos al aire, abrumado, y con desgana los dejó caer—. Pues me rindo, joder.

—Gus… —Se acercó Georgie a él, pero antes de poder tocarlo, Maxi tiró de ella y desestabilizó su equilibrio.

—No me gustan para nada estas medias tintas. O estamos juntos o no lo estamos, y ya, lo dije —masculló el baterista—. No te lo comenté antes, pero en el cumpleaños de Franny, mamá notó que estábamos diferentes, y la pasé fatal al tener que mentirle de nosotros. Franziska también me preguntó si habíamos peleado, y eso es horrible. Es mi familia, y odio tener que mentirles porque ni yo mismo sé si estamos bien o mal.

Georgie se quedó sin palabras, y Gustav deseó como nunca rodearla en sus brazos y disculparse, pero eso de nada serviría para sacarlos del hoyo en que se encontraban y que por su cuenta habían cavado convirtiendo algo que de por sí era complicado en un embrollo elevado a la tercera potencia.

—Me habría encantado que mantuvieras esa tenacidad para defender nuestra relación cuando nos hicieron firmar esa cláusula de silencio —dijo Georgie al cabo de largos minutos de silencio.

—Lo que tú querías entonces era un suicidio en toda regla —rebatió Gustav—. Las teníamos todas para perder, y si nos demandaba la disquera habría sido nuestro fin.

—Tal vez —concedió Georgie, alzando la vista del suelo y clavándola en Gustav—, pero tal vez seguiríamos juntos de verdad, y no en esta versión que sólo es la copia de una copia. Si tú estás bien con esto, no intentaré hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero a mí no me basta. No somos ningún tipo de criminales para tener que escondernos del público así.

—No me apetece pelear —gruñó Gustav, decidido a que esa no era una conversación apropiada cuando se encontraban en el exterior—. No aquí al menos.

—Maxi, vamos —le dio Georgie un tirón a la correa y su pequeño perro negro salió de entre unos arbustos y soltó un ladrido seguido de un meneo de cola.

Gustav caminó al lado de Georgie de regreso al departamento, pero una vez en el elevador notó que la bajista se había retirado al lado opuesto en el que él se encontraba y que mantenía los labios apretados en una fina línea. No había que ser ningún genio para deducir que esa noche iban a terminar mal.

—Fue un error pedirte que me acompañaras cuando no estamos listos para eso. Perdón, fue mi culpa —dijo Georgie apenas puso un pie dentro de su piso. Gustav le siguió mientras ella se agachaba para soltar a Maxi de la correa y el perro se apresuraba con sus cortas patitas al traste con agua.

Durante unos segundos el único ruido que se escuchó tras cuatro paredes fue el de Maxi bebiendo a lengüetazos ruidosos de su agua, y después el de sus uñas contra el piso cuando se dirigió a su camita y se recostó ahí pero sin dormirse. Como si presintiera algo, Maxi posó su mirada primero en su dueña y después en Gustav, alternándolos a la espera de quién gritaría primero.

En lugar de ello, Georgie se desembarazó de las llaves y el teléfono móvil que cargaba en la bolsa de sus pantalones, y arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la cocina con Gustav de cerca. Sin molestarse en sacar un vaso de la alacena, Georgie bebió agua un largo rato directo del grifo, y cuando terminó se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Me niego a que discutamos —dijo Georgie con los hombros caídos—. Así que… dejémoslo estar y ya. ¿No quieres acompañarme a New York? Pues no vengas. Estaré bien sin ti. Si así será de aquí en adelante, lo mejor que puedo hacer por mí es irme haciendo a la idea y acostumbrarme.

—Georgie, no se trata de eso. Yo-…

—Tú sólo me das largas. No una respuesta concreta. Y estoy… —Georgie se pasó los dedos por el cabello, y con los brazos en alto contrajo el rostro en una mueca entre la risa y el llanto—. Estoy harta, Gus. Me resisto a soportar más de esto.

Maxi lloriqueó desde su camita, atento a las inflexiones de voz de su dueña como para saber cuándo ésta sufría, y pegó las orejas al cráneo.

Gustav se mordió el labio inferior y se sinceró. —Quiero ir contigo a New York, por supuesto, pero no en estas condiciones. No podría mirar a Robert a la cara y mentirle así. No es de hombres.

Georgie parpadeó repetidas veces para eliminar la humedad excesiva de sus ojos pero fue en vano, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y ella se apresuró a enjugárselas. Cuando Gustav se acercó a abrazarla, Georgie primero se tomó unos segundos para recuperar la compostura, y después lo rodeó con los brazos en torno al cuello mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura.

—Te voy a extrañar —musitó con dolor patente—. Mucho…

—Yo igual —dijo Gustav, absorbiendo de ella el pesar al que pronto tendrían que acostumbrarse.

«Sólo serán un par de meses, tres a lo sumo, y después…», intentó Gustav racionalizarlo, pero se quedó con la mente en blanco al comprender que ese ‘después’ implicaba que diciembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y apenas volviera Georgie, tendrían que partir a la última tanda de presentaciones que darían con el Humanoid Tour. Visitarían tres países de Sudamérica y clausurarían con México. Los gemelos ya habían anunciado que volverían a Las Maldivas para cerrar el año, pero en el caso de Gustav y Georgie diciembre también implicaba que sería hora de sentarse de vuelta con el abogado de la disquera y volver a estampar su firma en un contrato riguroso que les aseguraría otro disco más, fama, dinero, lujos, pero no el derecho de manifestar su amor por el otro.

Decir que estaba aterrado de su panorama era quedarse corto, y por ello fue que Gustav abrazó con más fuerza todavía a Georgie, y ella respondió arqueando la espalda y excitándolo. Que de entre todo lo que fallaba en intermitencias entre los dos, la única área en la que jamás tenían problemas era en el ámbito sexual, y buena falta les hacía liberar tensión y cambiar de página para que el trago amargo de antes quedara en el pasado.

A partir de ahí, los días se les escurrieron entre las manos hasta agotarse.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
